


The hot stranger

by Rubiedoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Sign Language, deaf changkyun, deaf hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiedoo/pseuds/Rubiedoo
Summary: As Hyungwon stepped on the tram with his best Changkyun, his eyes landed on a really handsome stranger. A really handsome stranger.





	The hot stranger

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> So im sorry if this is really inaccurate, i don't know anything about sign language and those shenanigans but i tried my best!  
> this was just a quick one shot that suddenly popped into my mind, but i could try to make some more out of it if you guys would like. <3

As Hyungwon stepped on the tram with his best Changkyun, his eyes landed on a really handsome stranger. A _really_ handsome stranger.

 

He had pretty almond eyes, plump lips and a sharp jawline. _I could cut myself on that jawline,_ Hyungwon thought.

 

Hyungwon and Changkyun sat opposite the handsome stranger.

When they were settled in, Hyungwon turned to Changkyun

 

_Changkyun! Do you see that guy? The one looking at us?_

 

_Half the tram is looking at us Won._

 

_The one sitting opposite us._

 

Changkyun subtly looks forward at the beautiful stranger. Hyungwon watches as Changkyun’s eyes open really wide.

 

_OMG WON!_

 

_Yeah right? Did you see those muscles. Practically popping out of his shirt! And don’t even get me started about those thighs. They look so good in those pants._

 

_Well, he’s been staring at us ever since we sat down…._

 

_Changkyun, we are sitting in a busy tram waving our hands like crazy people! Of course he's looking_

 

 _No but he’s_ looking _looking. Like at you. The whole time. He’s been looking at you._

 

Hyungwon turns around and glances at the guy. He finds the stranger staring right in his face. The stranger smiles at Hyungwon. Hyungwon shows a shy smile in return.

 

Changkyun taps Hyungwon on the shoulder and starts signing to him

 

_You should ask for his number!_

 

_My god no! He’s probably just interested in our signing_

 

_Okay whatever, we have to get off now_

 

They got up and left the tram. At the stop, Changkyun tapped Hyungwon’s shoulder

 

_I’m just going to buy some drinks, just wait here_

Changkyun headed off towards a supermarket.

 

Hyungwon felt another tap on his shoulder. Expecting to see Changkyun he whipped around and was surprised to find the stranger from the tram standing behind him.

 

He handed him a piece of paper.

_Because you didn’t want to ask for my number, I thought I would just give it to you instead._

 

Hyungwon’s mouth dropped open. Was this guy really signing to him? But wait… If this guy knew sign language, he knew what Hyungwon and Changkyun were talking about on the tram. _Shit._ A bright pink blush crept up Hyungwon’s cheeks.

 

The stranger laughed and continued,

 

_I know what you’re thinking. It’s partially my fault as i shouldn’t have been tuning in on your conversation. But uh thanks for the compliments!_

 

The stranger leaned closer

 

_My name is Hoseok. And for your information, my thighs look even better out of pants._

 

He winked and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Hyungwon behind.


End file.
